The present invention relates generally to computer implemented Named Entity Recognition (NER).
Named Entity Recognition (NER) refers to the process of locating and classifying parts of free text into a set of pre-defined categories. For instance, categories of entities may include people, locations, and organizations. Unfortunately, many processes for performing NER fail to locate and classify many entities of interest. Moreover, processes for performing NER may also incorrectly locate and classify text into a particular category of entity.